Her Guardian Angel
by AgentSparkles
Summary: Quinn Fabray has been introduced to thoughts that she never thought she was capable of thinking, and there is only one person who can help her control them. Faberry. Angst-Romance Horror Story. Rated M for Violence and Language, just to be safe.
1. Jealousy

_Chapter 1_

Finn Hudson wore a goofy smirk as he strode the halls of McKinley High, fingers intertwined with a particularly smug-looking brunette to his right.

Quinn couldn't help but glare at the happy couple as they walked past her locker, not even bothering to take a second to acknowledge her existence. _Disgusting._

Miss Fabray was not amused. Not one bit.

Ever since Finn left her for Berry, her popularity had gone down the drain. As if the Glee Club hadn't done enough of that.

And slowly, but surely, Berry had managed to acquire the popularity Quinn once had when she was the one by Finn's side.

Although Rachel wasn't the most liked character in the school, she was definitely known. But that's not what bothered her.

Finn pecked his girlfriend on the lips before departing.

_That _was what bothered her. The kisses, the hugs, it was nauseating.

Quinn fumed in envy. She gritted her teeth.

"Whoa. Take it easy, girl. What's got you so worked up?" Santana broke Quinn from her thoughts.

"Hmm?" Quinn was still dazed.

"You're practically foaming from the mouth."

"I'm fine."

"If you say so..." Santana shrugged.

Quinn took one last look at Finn. Oh, how badly she wanted to..._strangle _him.

To wrap both her hands around his neck and _choke _him to death.

To stab a knife through his chest, taking Berry for herself -

And that's when it hit her.

It wasn't Berry that Quinn was dangerously jealous of. It was _Finn. _

Quinn slammed her locker closed and raced toward the exit of the school at a furious pace.

_No, _she thought. _This can't be right. _

Her mind raced at one hundred miles per minute. Closing her eyes, she tried to push away the strange newfound thoughts that circled around in her head.

_Breathe, Fabray. Breathe. _

Quinn inhaled and ran her hands through her hair. Trying to keep a steady breathing rate, she sat down on the school's steps, burying her head in her hands.

_It's no big deal, Q. You're just sleepy. _She reassured herself.

_Yeah, that's it. You didn't get enough sleep last night, so you can't think clearly. _Quinn took a deep breath and exhaled.

"I'm fine," Quinn whispered to herself. "I'm fine."


	2. Rachel Berry

_Chapter 2_

Rachel Berry.

Now that Quinn got to thinking about it, she wasn't all that bad.

She was pretty, despite her lack of a sense of style. She was smart, even though she talked more than she had to. And she could sing. Boy, could she sing.

She never really quite understood why she was so mean to her.

I mean, yes, she had a crush on Finn when Quinn was dating him, but other than that, she was...harmless.

Quinn fixed her gaze on Finn and became tense. He put his arm around Rachel, and kissed her on the forehead. Rachel smiled and pecked Finn on the lips.

As if on cue, Quinn seethed in anger.

Seeing them together like that was _despicable_. It was _sickening. _

In a matter of seconds her mind was filled with horrific, gruesome thoughts of Finn.

Finn having a gun held level to his forehead. Finn being choked to death with her bare hands. Finn having a sharp switchblade being slid over his neck. Finn -

"Quinn," Santana called. "QUINN!" Quinn blinked.

"Sorry, what?"

"What's up with you?" Santana asked, concern apparent on her face.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been staring at Man-Hands with a blank look on your face for the past five minutes."

Quinn just shrugged. Santana glanced at Rachel and Finn, then back at Quinn again. She smirked. "Do I suspect a little jealousy?"

"Of _Rachel_? No way." She shook her head in defense. Santana widened her eyes and cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

"You just called her by her first name."

Quinn gulped. _Crap! What do I do? _

"Yeah, I did."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Santana crinkled her brow.

_No._

"I'm fine, San." Quinn chuckled. "I'm just tired, that's all." Santana blinked. "Really, I'm fine." _Not really. _She repeated in a serious tone. Santana blinked again.

"Fine, I'll take it. For now."

Quinn nodded.

Santana turned to face Brittany playing with her hair and leaned her head on her shoulder.

Quinn imagined it was Rachel and herself, cuddling and holding hands in front of her.

She focused her attention back on Finn. He was practically eating Rachel's face.

Quinn bit her cheek. Oh, how badly she wanted to take an axe to his head and just swing. Swing _hard_.

When she realized what she was thinking, Quinn shook her head and looked away.

_What's wrong with me? _


	3. The Dream

_Chapter 3_

_"Quinn, please! I'll do anything. Just please, don't hurt me," Finn begged. Quinn flicked the switchblade open. _

_ "Anything?" She lightly traced the blade along the structure of Finn's cheek bone, a smirk curling her lips. _

_ "Y-ye-yes..." Finn whimpered. Quinn couldn't help but chuckle at the tall boy's current state. Having Finn beg for his life, sobbing underneath her was _sensational_. For once, she felt powerful. And to be this in-control over someone who was once in control of _her_ was just _amazing_. It felt almost _God-like_._

_ "Hmm...I'll just have to think about that proposition," she pursed her lips. "Or I can do things my way." Quinn outlined Finn's jaw with the blade. His lip trembled. "Aww," Quinn teased, "is little Finnie going to cry?" She pouted sarcastically. "Oh, you poor baby..." _

_ She placed pressure on the blade resting on the surface of Finn's cheek, ignoring his pleas. And finally, after what seemed like hours, Quinn thrust down at his skin._

_ Quinn took a moment to stare at what stood before her in awe. The blood traveling the line of Finn's cheek was a sight beyond comprehension. It was unlike anything she'd ever seen before. It was almost_ beautiful_, in a sick, twisted way. _

_ Quinn raised a finger and placed it on top of the stream of blood, skimming it across his face. _

_ "Quinn, please..." Finn managed to croak. Her hand froze, and Quinn looked up, her hazel eyes meeting his. Finn shuddered. Her stare was too intense, so filled with hunger, contempt, and lust._

_ Quinn raised another finger to Finn's cheek, her gaze still intact. She glided her fingers across his jaw to his lips, Finn frozen in fear. She placed a hand around his neck and squeezed, his eyes nearly popping out of their sockets. _

_ "I have to do this, Finn. You should have stayed away from Rachel." her hand tightened around his neck. "You should have realized that she is _mine_!" Her grip grew even tighter, forcing a struggling Finn to aggressively squirm underneath her in a desperate attempt to take any bit of oxygen he could breathe in. "Do you hear that, Finn? She is mine; she is freaking mine!" She cursed, a tear escaping her left eye. _

_ Gaining composure, she raised the switchblade. "And because you didn't realize it sooner, you're going to die." Her fingers tensed around the shaft. She raised her hand and stabbed him square in the chest. Finn let out a loud, piercing scream._

Quinn awoke with wide eyes and a bead of sweat trickling down her forehead. She sat in bed for what seemed like an eternity, contemplating her recent nightmare.

She sucked in a deep breath and took her place in bed again. Closing her eyes, she lifted her shirt up and traced circles around her flat stomach.

With thoughts of Rachel Berry on her mind, Quinn drifted off into a deep, more comfortable sleep.


	4. Her Guardian Angel

_Chapter 4_

The digital clock on Quinn's nightstand emitted a blaring, deafening whine. Quinn brought her pillow over her head, trying to block out the obnoxious clamor.

Realizing she had no chance at stopping the alarm clock from ringing, she turned over and switched the alarm off, groaning in the process.

Quinn rolled out of bed, dragging herself to the bathroom. Groggy-eyed, she took her undergarments out from their place inside her dresser and tripped on a single tennis shoe lying on the carpet.

"Dammit," Quinn swore. "Who the hell put that there?" She hissed, ignoring the fact that she was the only one who could have possibly left her shoes lying around in her room.

Quinn unenthusiastically turned the hot water on in her bathtub while she undressed, leaving her tank top and panties on the floor next to the tub. She stepped inside, gasping at the temperature of the water as she sank down.

She squeezed some shampoo onto her palm and massaged it into her scalp. She then proceeded to use her sponge to clean the rest of her body.

Quinn closed her eyes, gliding the sponge over the surface of her skin. She slid it past her shoulders, resting at her stomach. And then she remembered the dream.

It was absolutely terrifying. And although she wasn't too fond of Finn, that dream just plunged her dislike for him to a whole other level. The thought of him writhing and sobbing at her expense was definitely an untouchable subject, yet it couldn't help but spark her curiosity.

Her train of thought suddenly wandered to Berry, yet again. She had gotten used to the random occasions when Rachel would pop into her mind. And, unlike the first time it happened when she had almost fainted at the introspection, she had finally admitted to herself that she just might be into her in _that way_.

She had never considered herself to be straight, or into men at all, for that matter. And she honestly didn't want to bother labeling whatever she was.

All she knew was that as of that moment, all she wanted was Rachel Berry. Period.

Quinn smiled a peaceful smile. If anyone could take her mind off of her immoral thinkings, it was Rachel. Every time she'd appear in her mind, she would forget her malicious thoughts without fail. She was almost like her own personal guardian angel. She smiled. _My guardian angel. _

Quinn finished cleaning herself up and dried herself off, facing the mirror in front of her. She stood and stared at the formerly-familiar reflection looking back at her, examining it, trying to find a single attribute that she could recognize.

Nothing.

She didn't even know who she was anymore. The person staring back at her in the mirror certainly wasn't Quinn Fabray. It was someone else. Someone much more...sinister.

There had to be a reason why she wasn't feeling like herself anymore. Maybe she was possessed by a demon, or something else of the sinful nature. There just had to be a logical explanation to all those thoughts. Those _horrific _thoughts that she couldn't seem to stop from running amok in her head.

_Rachel would know what to do. _

For a moment, Quinn thought she saw a flicker of familiarity. She focused her attention on her eyes, trying to grab a hold of it again. Trying to grasp the only comfort she had left. But it was gone as soon as it came.

Quinn sighed and stepped back into her bedroom.

Her subconscious mind was undoubtedly up to something; she was sure of that.

But the sad thing is, she didn't even care enough to try and stop it.


	5. Savior

_Chapter 5_

Quinn spent the day at school lost in her thoughts, letting them wander as they pleased. Letting them guide her through the school day, as if she couldn't do it on her own.

Her mind was a mess. An enormous jumbled up mess. And it didn't bother her in the slightest.

She somehow managed to find her way to AP Biology, trudging the length to her accustomed seat before sitting down.

Quinn rested her cheek against her palm and clicked the pen on her free hand repeatedly.

Click. Click. Click.

She sighed and broke her unfocused stare from the whiteboard to glance at the doorway before returning to her previous state.

Wait. Double-take.

She had almost forgotten she shared this class with Rachel.

Quinn eyed the small brunette, following her, as she made her way to the empty desk next to Quinn's. Rachel caught her eye, a shy smile adorning her features before sitting down at her desk.

Quinn's heart fluttered. _That smile._

After catching one last glimpse of the beautiful girl that sat to her right, Quinn focused her eyes back onto the whiteboard.

Click. Click. Click.

The rest of the class was a blur to Quinn. All she remembered was a dark room filled with students and operating pens, while she just sat there, daydreaming about Rachel, taking a sly peek at her over her shoulder whenever she had the chance.

The lights were suddenly turned on. Students groaned in unison.

Quinn glanced over her shoulder and once again became indulged in her thoughts, trailing off into her own personal Lala-Land. _How she can write so many notes in so little time?...Oh, of course she can, she's Rachel Berry...Ooh, she looks so sexy in that skirt...Oh, she stood up...I guess I should stand up too..._

Quinn rose from her seat and was approached by none other than Rachel Berry. Quinn arched an eyebrow as the shorter girl stood in front of her with a smile on her face, swaying from side to side. It was an adorable sight, Quinn admitted. It almost made her want to grab her face and plant a big kiss on her thick, luscious lips, right on the spot. And that drove her crazy.

"What are you smiling at, Midget?" Quinn snapped, sounding a little harsher than she meant to. Rachel's smile disappeared.

"You know, Quinn, I really don't appreciate your hurtful comments concerning my height. Quite frankly, I find them very bad-mannered and not to mention highly inappropriate. And considering the fact that we will be working together on this project, I don't think-"

"Wait," Quinn cut her off, "I'm working with _you_?"

"Yes. You obviously weren't paying attention when Mr. Perez called out our lab partners," She smiled. "Now that I look at it, it's probably why I didn't see a reaction from you when our names were called out," Her frown returned. "Listen, I'm aware that you're not very fond of me, so I have prepared a proposal. To spare your oh-so-precious time, I'll do all the work myself, still giving you credit on your part. That would mean-"

Rachel kept rambling on and on... And all Quinn could do was watch in fascination. She was definitely something else. She felt a smile curl her lips.

"What are you smirking at, Miss Fabray? If you just thought of another one of your offensive remarks to call me, I do not want to hear it. I absolutely refuse to-"

"We'll discuss the project over dinner," Quinn cut her off, once again. Rachel gave her a look of shock.

"Really?"

Quinn nodded. And Rachel, being Rachel, suddenly got the idea that Quinn was up to something. She furrowed her brow. "What's the catch?"

"No catch," Quinn stated.

"Really? Because I know you, Quinn. Sometimes you have the capability of being a sneaky little weasel and-"

"Really, Rachel. Dinner. Just you and me, discussing our project." Quinn locked eyes with the brunette.

Rachel took a while to examine the hazel eyes that she couldn't look away from; they kept her anchored.

She focused on Quinn's eyes, reading them. She saw sincerity with a spark of hope. And that's when Rachel knew Quinn was being genuine.

"Okay," Rachel started, "we'll have dinner."

"Really?" Quinn beamed. Rachel nodded. "Great! I'll pick you up at seven," she added, grinning from ear to ear.

They exchanged smiles before going their separate ways.

Quinn spent the remainder of the day thinking about Rachel and the possible outcome of the dinner that awaited them.

And for the first time in a long time, Quinn Fabray made it through the day with no thoughts of murder, no thoughts of killing Finn, no violent thoughts whatsoever. Just Rachel Berry.

Because of Rachel Berry.


	6. Breathtaking

_Chapter 6_

Quinn drummed her fingers on the steering wheel of her crimson Porsche, anxiously biting her lower lip. Although the dinner wasn't supposed to be a date, it sure felt like one to Quinn. She was a nervous wreck, and if Rachel didn't get there soon, she was sure she was going to chew her lower lip off.

She curved her fingers before her eyes and stared at the nail polish on her fingernails. The more time she spent waiting for Rachel, the more fascinating they seemed to become.

As she picked excess nail polish off of her nails, the front door cracked open. Quinn adjusted her gaze to Rachel and immediately averted her eyes.

Her heart picked up its pace as Rachel slowly made her way to the car.

_Calm your damn nerves, Fabray. It's just Rachel. _

She gulped. It's just _Rachel_.

Quinn pretended to touch up her lip gloss as Rachel unlatched the door and sat down. An awkward silence followed.

"So, um, where are we going?" Rachel was the first to speak.

"Breadstix," Quinn replied, still pretending to touch up her make-up. Rachel nodded. "So, are you ready to go?" Quinn asked, finally mustering up the courage to look at the girl sitting next to her.

She almost felt her jaw drop. Rachel looked beautiful. No, beautiful was an understatement. She looked absolutely _breathtaking_.

Her usually straight locks were curled into long brown tresses. She had red lipstick on, and she was wearing a denim miniskirt with a black strapless top that snuggled her curves impeccably.

Quinn beamed. She couldn't believe it. Rachel actually dressed up. Rachel actually dressed up to meet her! To meet _her_!

"What?" Rachel chuckled.

Quinn shook her head. "Nothing," she looked at the space between them. "You just..." She searched for the right words to say. "You look nice," Quinn looked up, locking eyes with the doe-eyed beauty on the passenger seat.

Rachel emitted a nervous giggle before immediately turning her attention to her lap. "Thanks, you do too."

Quinn admired the cuteness of Rachel's reaction. Wait, was she...was she _blushing_? At _her_ compliment? Quinn grinned from ear-to-ear.

"Would you _please_ stop staring at me and drive this car?" Rachel met Quinn's gaze with pleading eyes.

Quinn smiled. This girl was just all kinds of adorable. "Okay, okay," she backed up the car in between snickers.

Quinn sped off, still wearing a cheesy grin. Boy, Rachel could make her turn from a suave charmer to a nervous wreck in one minute and a goofball the next.

Nonetheless, she couldn't complain. She was going out to dinner with Rachel Berry. And that's all that mattered to her.


	7. Breadstix

_Chapter 7_

Rachel nearly fell out of her seat from laughter. Quinn had no idea what she had said to make her laugh so hard, but she did something right; that's a no-brainer.

"You almost made me choke on my chicken!" Rachel giggled, taking a swig of her glass of water. Quinn just smiled at her and stuffed a mouthful of pasta in her mouth. "Um, Quinn?" Rachel started, setting her utensils down. Quinn raised an eyebrow, acknowledging Rachel's utterance. "Why'd you decide to take me out to dinner? Other than the fact that we had to talk about our project, of course." She met Quinn's eyes. Quinn slowed her chews and looked down at her plate. "I mean, don't take it the wrong way or anything, but I always thought you hated me. You know, because of Finn?" Quinn rolled a meatball across her plate. Finn was the last thing she wanted to be reminded of at the moment.

"I don't hate you, Rach," she replied, keeping her eyes on the meatball.

"But-"

"And I don't care about Finn. You guys have a good life. I'm glad he's out of mine." Quinn looked up from her plate to see Rachel bearing an uneasy expression. "What?"

"You didn't answer my question," she responded, wiping the water droplets that had gathered over her icy glass of water with her index finger.

"I don't know, I guess I..." Quinn sighed. "I guess I just wanted to make up for how mean I was to you. I really don't understand why I treated you the way I did." She turned her attention back to her dish, letting the guilt overtake her. "I'm sorry," she apologized, keeping her focus on the meatball sitting at her plate. "Besides, I could use the distraction," she mumbled.

"A distraction from what?" Rachel shifted her eyes to Quinn. Quinn gulped. She couldn't tell her. No, she would think she's crazy.

"Would you ladies like anything else?" a tall waiter interrupted.

_ Oh, thank God. _

"Just the bill, please," Quinn smiled. The waiter nodded and walked off.

"Hey, Quinn?" Rachel met her eyes. _Please don't say I didn't answer your question, again, please. _"Thanks for tonight," she smiled. Quinn nodded, thankful that she wasn't asked to answer Rachel's question yet again. "Finn and I rarely go out together... So thanks for that; I really needed it," she beamed shyly. Quinn's eyes twinkled.

It was after that moment that she felt she could die happily. She had a beautiful brown-eyed brunette in front of her that had actually thanked her for spending time with her. What more could she possibly want?

Quinn had never truly felt happiness until that night. Nothing else mattered anymore. All that mattered to her was Rachel. And she wouldn't have it any other way.


	8. Deceving the Nefarious

_Chapter 8_

Katy Perry's "Last Friday Night" blasted from the speakers of Quinn's Porsche, complete with a head-banging Rachel Berry to sing along.

Quinn could not stop smiling. The view before her was way too adorable. She started to chuckle.

"What are you laughing at?" Rachel turned to a snickering Quinn, giggling herself. Quinn just shook her head, leaving Rachel to proceed singing her heart out.

Quinn noticed a glare of headlights behind her. She tilted her head to get a better look at the mirror. Wasn't that-? It was.

"Rachel," she started.

Rachel stopped singing and raised her eyebrows at Quinn, still grooving to the beat of the music. Quinn motioned to the radio, driving Rachel to turn the volume down.

"What's wrong?"

"I think we're being followed."

"Oh, don't be silly, Quinn, I'm sure-"

"Rachel, this car has been at our tail since we left Breadstix."

"Quinn, the odds of two cars following an exact route after leaving the selfsame location are-"

"I recognize the car, Rach. It was the same car that I saw when we initially pulled up at the restaurant."

"Maybe it's a coincidence?" Rachel offered.

"No, most definitely not. We're being trailed."

"Okay, assuming we _are_ being followed by someone," Rachel gulped. "What do you think we should do..?"

"Take 'em for a ride." Quinn smirked.

She sped the car up and turned around the block. She turned and turned. Left, right, right again, left, each time boosting her speed, leaving a reeling Rachel to hold on to the edge of her seat for consolation.

"I think we lost him," Quinn stated, checking her mirrors. "Do you see anything?" She slowed the car down.

"No, but I feel a migraine coming on," Rachel groaned.

Quinn glanced at the fuel gauge. "Shit," she cursed. Rachel put a hand over her forehead and massaged her temples.

"What now?"

"We're almost empty on gas," Quinn murmured. Rachel sighed.

"Well, this is great. Great, indeed," she sarcastically stated. "First we are followed by some crazed lunatic. Then, I get a headache from your impetuous driving. _Then_, we run out gas at-" Rachel peered out the window. "Where _are _we?" She indignantly questioned. Quinn shrugged sheepishly. "And now we're lost. Fantastic. Absolutely _fantastic_!" She hurled her hands up in the air and reached for the door handle.

"_What_ are you doing?"

Rachel stepped out of the car and pulled her cellphone out of her purse.

"I'm calling my daddy to come pick us up. I am _not _spending the night in a vehicle all because _someone _had the negligence to overlook putting gas in her car!" Quinn rolled her eyes. _What a diva. _"Dammit," Rachel stamped her foot on the ground.

"What?" Quinn turned the key in the ignition and stepped out of the car.

"No signal."

The girls turned around to see a pair of headlights approaching them. Rachel took a step back, bumping into Quinn as the driver's door swung open.

"Do you think that's-" Rachel whimpered.

"No doubt," Quinn muttered through gritted teeth.

Quinn felt smoke spew out of her ears as her nostrils flared. That _bastard_! Who did he think he was, following them around like that? What a sick freak, coming after two teenage girls like some kind of predatory savage!

"Rachel," Quinn spoke softly, "Get back in the car," she demanded.

"Huh, what, why?" Rachel disputed.

"Get. In the car."

"Lucy Quinn Fabray! I demand you to tell me why-" A black figure stepped out of the vehicle.

"Don't question it; just do it!" She snarled.

"But we're out of-"

Quinn became exasperated. A potentially dangerous man was heading towards them and Rachel wanted to question her motives? The nerve of that girl!

"Get in the _damn _car, Berry!"

Rachel shifted her eyes to the shadowy stranger a few yards away from them and obliged to Quinn's request. She would much rather be safe than sorry.

Quinn slammed the door to her left and vigorously turned the key in the ignition. Rachel looked up to examine Quinn's eyes and saw a perturbing gleam.

The glimmer was _foreign_; it was way beyond recognition. Atrocious, almost. It was as if she was looking at a completely different person.

Rachel blinked rapidly, striving to find the Quinn that had taken her out to dinner. The endearing, ravishing Quinn that she had gotten to know over the past hour and a half. She came to naught.

"Quinn..?" Rachel whimpered cautiously. "Quinn, what are you doing?"

"Shh," she hissed.

Quinn clenched her palm over the shift knob, pulled, and stomped at the gas pedal, propelling the car to whirl three hundred sixty degrees over the road.

Rachel threw her right hand up to clench the grab handle over her head.

"Quinn, what the _hell _are you doing?"

"Shut up!" Quinn barked.

Quinn tensed her grip on the shift knob and pulled it again, leering at the man in front of them.

Rachel's cries gradually became faint and eventually diminished.

A smirk curved Quinn's lips. She had to do this. She _needed_ to. How dare that man come between Rachel and herself to-

The sheer thought of the perverse, exploitative things he could have thought of doing to them set the blood beneath her skin to boil.

Her heinous thinkings had returned at full-force. She wanted to kill this man. She wanted to crush him beneath the tires of her Porsche like roadkill. Like the animal that he was.

Quinn stepped on the pedal.

She had indubitably hit the point of no return. And this time, not even Rachel could stop her.

Rachel shut her eyes and clung onto the grab handle.

And they felt it. They felt his upper body smash into the bumper. They felt the crunch of the man's bones underneath them as the tires squashed the individual's body, trampling the very life out of him.

Quinn gaped at the pitch-black road that stood before her and hit the break. Oh, how good it felt to have gotten rid of the little degenerate.

Quinn looked to her right, and her heart sank.

Rachel.

She was a downright mess. Her eyes were still shut, mascara-stained cheeks concealing her perfect, porcelain skin. Her chest was heaving, palm still clutching the grab handle for dear life.

Quinn's heart began to thump beneath her chest.

"Oh my God..." Rachel sobbed.

_Oh my God._

"What did you just do?" She sniveled.

_What did I just do? _


	9. The Pretext

_Chapter 9_

"I cannot believe you just did that! Why did you do that? You killed him! Oh my God, you killed him, and I was there! That makes me an accessory to murder! Oh my God, Oh my God. I'm too young to go to jail..."

Quinn just watched Rachel blather, eyes unfocused, hands still gripping the steering wheel. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know what to _do_. Leave the scene? Confess?

Everything was just so bewildering. The whole situation; it was distressing.

Thunder boomed in the distance.

Great, just great. As if rain was the first thing they needed to complete the nightmare they were currently encountering.

Quinn slammed her knuckles on the steering wheel and swore. _Shoot me now._

Then something clicked in her head.

"Rachel," she began, "open the glove compartment."

Rachel furrowed her brow in confusion. They had just put a man to death, and Quinn was asking her to open the freaking _glove compartment_!

"How in the _hell _is the fucking glove compartment supposed to help us, Quinn, how?" she snapped.

Quinn couldn't help but gawk, amused by the fact that Rachel had just cursed. She smirked.

The smirk drove Rachel irate. They killed a man. No, they literally _slaughtered_ a man, and Quinn had the nerve to _smirk_?

"What are you smirking at? We _murdered _a man, Quinn; we took his life!"

"Oh, please," Quinn scoffed. "It was self-defense."

"_Self-defense? _Self-defense my a-"

"Open the glove compartment, Rach," Quinn sighed.

"No! No, I will not open the glove compartment! Do you know what-"

"Open the goddamn glove compartment, Rachel!" she roared.

Rachel tore her eyes away from the enraged blonde, defeated. She flipped the glove compartment open and immediately pulled her hand away.

"You have a _gun_? Why the hell do you keep a _gun _in your glove compartment?"

"Just in case," Quinn shrugged.

"Just in case what? You want to start a drive-by?"

"Yes, Rachel, I'm part-time gangster..." she sarcastically responded. "Give it," she ordered, motioning to the gun.

Rachel extended a trembling hand and placed the gun on Quinn's palm.

"What are you going to-" She gulped.

"_This_," Quinn raised the gun, "is our pretext."

Rachel's jaw fell.

"No. Nonononono. No freaking way. We are _not _lying to the police." Quinn rolled her eyes. "Do you know how much trouble we can get into for lying to authorities? Hell no. Count me out. I am _not_-"

"We have no other choice."

"What do you mean we have no other choice? We can tell them the truth!"

"Would you rather go on trial for _murder _or self-defense?" Rachel stared at her lap. "Thought so."

They both sat in silence for what seemed like hours, until Rachel finally spoke.

"So, he pointed the gun at us and you panicked."

"Attagirl," Quinn smiled.

The cops came, and they lied. They blatantly lied. Well, at least Quinn did.

Rachel just stood nodding, glancing at the crime scene a few yards away from them. She shivered. And she wasn't sure whether it was because she was cold or because she was scared as hell.

She couldn't believe what they had done. What _Quinn _had done. What stumped her, though, was _why _she did it. Why had Quinn decided to run over the man, instead of, I don't know, calling the cops? Hell, she should have called the cops when she realized they were being followed. But she didn't. She ran him over. She ran him over and _kept going_.

You'd think that someone would slam the breaks as soon as they hit someone, but no, Quinn kept going. She didn't step her foot off the gas pedal until the car literally crushed the man. Rachel shuddered. Oh my God, she _crushed_ him. She crushed him, and _then _hit the breaks.

Then she remembered the sparkle in her eye. The one she couldn't recognize. The one that looked atrocious. Was... Was Quinn _evil_? Is that why she took Rachel out to dinner? Because she wanted to murder her?

Yes, it made sense. It made _perfect _sense. Quinn couldn't have possibly forgiven Rachel for stealing Finn away from her. She couldn't have suddenly decided to stop being mean to Rachel. It wouldn't make sense.

Quinn's voice echoed in her head.

_I guess I just wanted to make up for how mean I was to you...I really don't understand why I treated you the way I did...I'm sorry._

No. Quinn wasn't sorry; she didn't want to make up for how mean she was to her. That was all bullshit. What Quinn had said to her was absolute bullshit, and Rachel couldn't believe she was stupid enough to actually believe her.

Quinn was evil and she wanted to kill her. She wanted to _murder _Rachel just like she killed the man following them.

Rachel suddenly felt light-headed.

Everything was a blur to her. She couldn't see Quinn, she couldn't see the cops, and she couldn't hear a thing. Her heart raced. It felt like she was going to faint right then and there. If she didn't faint, she was sure she was going to die.

Oh my God, was she dying? Is that what it felt like to die?

"Rachel, are you okay? You look kind of pale," Quinn stated.

Rachel stepped back into the real world and found herself in a police car. She locked her eyes with Quinn. They looked...calm. Concerned, almost.

Thunder boomed, and Rachel jumped in her seat.

Quinn tried to suppress her giggles, but failed. She placed a hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"Don't touch me," Rachel snarled.

Rachel jerked her shoulder, turned her head, and pressed her forehead on the window, refusing to look at Quinn.

It was her fault they had gotten into this mess, after all.

On the other side, Quinn frowned.

_She hates me._

Quinn raised a hand over her forehead.

Why did she have to do that? Why did she have to think those thoughts? Why did she have to kill the man? Why?

Now Rachel hated her. All because of her stupid impulses.

Quinn wiped the tears from her face and stared at the rain through the window.

_She hates me. Rachel hates me. _


	10. Listen to Your Heart

**A/N: So, this chapter is a little cheesy... Totally not my writing style at all. But let me know what you think about it. Was it bad, was it okay? **

**Oh, and just in case you hate it, don't worry. I plan on making the next few chapters magnificently dark and twisted again. :) **

_Chapter 10_

Quinn leaned on her locker, phone in hand, and sighed, staring at the twenty-plus messages she had sent.

Delete.

It had been three days since the accident, and she could not stop thinking about it. More importantly, she could not stop thinking about Rachel. Quinn was worried about her, but Rachel wouldn't answer her texts or phone calls.

Quinn rubbed her eyes.

She hadn't gotten much sleep since the incident, either.

"Hey, Q," Santana appeared to Quinn's left.

"Oh, hey, San," Quinn turned around.

"Damn! What happened? You look like you got hit by a car!" Santana exclaimed. Quinn rolled her eyes and rubbed them again, averting them from the Latina. A reminder of what happened that night was the last thing she needed.

_More like I hit someone with a car..._

Rachel emerged from the next hallway. Scratch that; Rachel _and Finn_ emerged from the next hallway. Quinn growled.

Rachel made slight eye contact with Quinn as they strolled past, but quickly retreated and looked down at the ground, letting go of Finn's hand.

Quinn eyed the couple from a distance. Finn reached over to grab Rachel's hand again before vanishing from the end of the corridor. She stared at her feet and sighed.

"I thought you were over him," Santana stated.

"I am."

"Then, what the hell was _that_ all about?"

Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"What was _what _all about?"

"You obviously don't like seeing them together."

"Correct."

"So, you're not over him."

"Nope. Still over him," Quinn replied, matter-of-factly.

Santana furrowed her brow and shook her head.

"You're so weird, Q," Santana turned around, locked pinkies with Brittany, and walked away.

Quinn watched from her locker.

_If you only knew. _

Quinn lay on her stomach, eyes closed, drumming to the beat of A Day to Remember's "Have Faith in Me" with her pencil.

"I said I'd never let you fall, and I always meant it..." She sang. Her phone lit up.

Quinn set her pencil aside and reached for her phone, still humming to the melody of the music blaring through her earphones.

She looked at the name glowing on her phone.

_Rachel B._

Quinn took a deep breath and slid her thumb over her phone to answer it.

"Rach?"

There was no answer.

"Rachel?"

Still no answer. Quinn heard sobbing on the other end of the line.

"Oh my God, are you crying? Rachel, are you okay?" Quinn asked almost too quickly.

_"I'm fine, Quinn."_

"Are you sure? Why'd you call? What do you need?" She mentally slapped herself for sounding too anxious.

_"I just..." _Rachel paused. _"Can you take me out tonight?"_

Quinn held her breath. Was Rachel actually asking her to _take her out_?

Rachel took notice of Quinn's hesitance and immediately regretted asking.

_"You don't have to if you don't want to," _Rachel hurriedly added,_ "I just, I had a rough day, and I thought it would be a great way to get my mind off things for a while, y'know? But you're probably busy with homework, anyway, so-"_

"Sure," Quinn replied.

Rachel widened her eyes.

_"Really?_"

"Yeah. Where did you want to go?"

_"I don't know, somewhere quiet and secluded. I really can't deal with people right now."_

"How about the park?" Quinn suggested.

_"Yeah, sounds good."_

"Great," Quinn smiled. "I'll pick you up in a couple of minutes."

"Kay," Rachel set the phone down on her nightstand and sighed.

Why did she do that? Quinn _hates _her. She wants to _kill_ her. Right..?

Rachel buried her head in her hands. Part of her wasn't quite sure what urged her to call Quinn, but a part of her already knew. Even if she didn't want to acknowledge it.

Rachel hopped out of bed and stared at herself in the mirror. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

She just wanted to talk to Quinn, that's all. Yeah, that's it. Talk.

She had been avoiding her since the accident, and that just wasn't her. Rachel Berry tackled her problems head-on; she didn't walk away from them.

_It's just a walk in the park. How bad could it be?_

"So... Why'd you decide to ask _me_ to take you out?" Quinn revised her words and promptly added, "I mean, not that it's a bad thing or anything. But you were ignoring me earlier, and it was just unexpected." She kicked a pebble.

"Finn broke up with me."

"Really?" Quinn asked, shocked. Rachel nodded. "Rachel, I'm so sorry." But she wasn't. As much as Quinn wanted to feel sorry for her, she couldn't. Finn was an asshole. She deserved a lot better than him. And although Rachel seemed a bit pained at the break-up, Quinn couldn't help but feel a little satisfied.

Rachel crunched over a few leaves and shrugged.

"It's nothing. I don't even know what I saw in him in the first place."

"Join the club," Quinn mumbled.

Rachel sighed. She didn't call Quinn to talk about her ex-boyfriend.

"Quinn?" Rachel raised her head from the ground. "That night, when I asked you why you decided to take me out to dinner, was it true? What you said to me, was it true?"

Quinn met Rachel's eyes.

"Of course. Why would I lie?"

"You should hate me, Quinn."

Quinn stopped walking.

"Rachel, if anything, _you_ should hate _me. _I was horrible to you. _I_ have no reason to hate you."

"But Finn-"

"Finn..." Quinn let out a bitter laugh. "Finn is _nothing_. He means nothing to me. And now that I look back at it, he never did."

"It just doesn't make any sense..."

"What part of it doesn't make any sense, Rachel?" Quinn snapped. "The fact that I'm sorry? The fact that I want to make it up to you? That I don't know why I treated you the way that I did?"

"Yes! None of that! None of that makes any sense!" Rachel cried. "Quinn, this doesn't just happen. The head cheerleader doesn't just forgive a loser from the Glee Club for stealing her boyfriend. She doesn't just suddenly decide to be nice to the girl she doesn't like! It just doesn't happen, Quinn. It is illogical!"

"Yeah, well so are my feelings for you," Quinn mumbled.

Rachel crinkled her eyebrows.

"What?"

"Just...forget it." Quinn muttered. "It doesn't have to make any sense, Rachel. Just go with it. For once, don't listen to the voices in your head, and listen to your heart." Hazel eyes met brown. "Trust me, it's much easier."

Rachel gulped. Quinn leaned closer to Rachel, a cloud of fog emerging from her mouth. Rachel held her breath as Quinn came closer, the gap between their lips lessening with every second.

_Listen to your heart._

And Rachel did. She ignored the voices in her head and kissed Quinn. She kissed her deeply, and she kissed her passionately. For once, she did as her little heart desired. And it felt good.

Oh, it felt _so _good.


	11. Close Call

_Chapter 11_

Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's hips and lead her over to the bench behind her, keeping their lips locked in the process.

Tongues battled, hearts raced, and sparks flew. All in a matter of seconds. And neither girl had ever felt something more beautiful.

Overhearing some whistling and laughter, the girls promptly broke the make-out session and turned around to face a gang of teenage boys wearing toothy grins.

"Aww, don't stop; it was just gettin' good!" One of them howled.

Rachel's jaw dropped.

"You pigs!" She yelled.

The boys erupted in laughter.

And Quinn? Quinn was _pissed_.

She wanted those boys to wipe those obnoxious smirks off their faces and beat it. She wanted them completely out of the picture. Even if it meant having them _dead_.

Quinn clenched her hands into fists.

"They're not worth it, Q." Rachel placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Mmm. That's hot," one of they boys commented. The rest of the pack guffawed.

Quinn marched over to the group and swung a fist at the boy who had made the remark, only to be stopped by Rachel.

"Quinn, don't." Rachel pulled her arm.

"Yeah, _Quinn_. Listen to your girlfriend," the boy mocked. Quinn shook her arm from Rachel's hold.

"Quinn," Rachel reached over to grab Quinn's hand. "Quinn, look at me," Rachel urged. Quinn turned around to face calm, brown eyes. "They're not worth it."

Quinn exhaled and nodded. Rachel squeezed her hand.

Quinn flipped the boy the bird and, fingers linked with Rachel's, strode off to the exit of the park.

And that's how Quinn knew. She didn't just want Rachel; she _needed _her.

Quinn eyed Rachel from her seat in Glee Club as she stepped inside the room. Rachel met her eyes for a split second before returning her gaze to the floor and taking a seat at the other end of the classroom.

Quinn sighed. She should have seen it coming. Of course, Rachel wasn't going to sit with her. It was too fast. Everyone would know something was up.

Quinn kept her stare on Rachel. Rachel glanced at Quinn and immediately shifted her eyes to her skirt. Quinn stared at her nails.

Mr. Schuester joined them in the classroom, and as if on cue, Finn's hand shot up. Mr. Schuester's brow creased.

"Yes, Finn?"

"Um, Mr. Schue, I kinda have somethin' I wanna sing." Finn handed Mr. Schuester a CD.

"Uh, okay." Mr. Schuester popped the CD into the boom box sitting on the piano. "Alright, Finn. Show us what ya got," he smiled. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"It's been so long," Finn sang, "that I haven't seen your face." He fixed his eyes on Rachel.

"I'm try'na be strong, but the strength I have is washin' away...It won't be long," Finn bobbed his head to the beat.

"Before I get ya by my side. And just hold you, tease you, squeeze you, tell you what's been on my mind." He winked at Rachel. Quinn glared.

"I wanna make up right na na na," he stood in front of Rachel. "I wanna make up right na na na. Wish we never broke up right na na need to link up right na na na."

By the second repeat of the chorus, the club but Quinn and Rachel had joined Finn. "I wanna make up right na na na. I wanna make up right na na na. Wish we never broke up right na na na. We need to link up right na na na."

...

Finn stood heaving, his eyes on a wide-eyed Rachel, completely oblivious to a leering Quinn.

The bell rang.

Oh, boy.

"So, what do you say?" Finn stood before the shorter girl, eyes filled with hope. Quinn cautiously stared from behind.

"I'm sorry, Finn."

"Why not?"

"I've-" Rachel shifted her gaze to Quinn. "I've moved on." She stared up at him with confidence. Quinn smiled to herself.

"I don't believe you," Finn argued.

"You don't have to," Rachel took a step forward, preparing to walk away. Finn smacked his palm over her shoulder.

"Ow," Rachel winced.

Quinn strode over to them and thrust a finger on Finn's back.

"She said she's moved on, Hudson," she growled.

Finn glanced at his rear, annoyed.

"Fuck you, Quinn. Stay outta this."

Finn grabbed a hold of Rachel's hand.

"I know you still have feelings for me."

"Well, you're wrong. Now, leave me alone," Rachel requested. Finn thrust out his arm and grasped Rachel's hand again, tightening his grip. "Finn, let me go!" She requested.

"No! Not until you tell me the truth."

That was it. That boy just didn't know when to quit.

Quinn tapped Finn's shoulder twice.

"Quinn, I told you to-" Quinn swung a fist to his nose. Finn sank down, cupping a hand over his now bloody nose.

"Quinn why-" Rachel started. Quinn forcefully pulled Rachel's arm. "What-"

"Let's go," Quinn ordered.

"But-"

"Let's _go_," she huffed.

She had to leave before things got any worse.

If she didn't, she was sure she was going to hurt Finn more than she intended to.

Or perhaps, kill him.


	12. Trouble

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates, guys. I promise, I'll try to update more often like I used to. This is a pretty short chapter, but it's something, at least. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! XOXO**_  
><em>

_Chapter 12_

The car ride home was quiet. But the tension? The tension was ear-splitting.

"Quinn, what was that back there?"

Quinn kept her eyes on the road and shrugged.

"Quinn Fabray!" Rachel snapped. "I asked you a question!"

"He kept coming on to you, Rach, what was I supposed to do, let him?"

"No, but breaking his nose? Don't you think that was a little melodramatic?"

"Melodramatic," Quinn scoffed. "_I'm _melodramatic," she laughed.

"Do you really want to start this right now, Quinn?" Quinn kept driving. "What...what's wrong?" Quinn shrugged. "Talk to me, Quinn!"

"I have nothing to say..."

But she did. She had much, much to say. But she couldn't say it. Not now. She wasn't ready. Not yet.

Quinn pulled the car to a stop, and stared at her lap. Rachel sat still in the passenger seat for a short moment, eyeing Quinn. She wouldn't budge. Rachel sighed and stepped out of the car.

"Quinn," Rachel bit her lip. "Call me, okay?"

Quinn nodded, her eyes still fixed on her lap. The door slammed shut.

Quinn lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling. It had been going on for a while now.

She just didn't know what was going on anymore. Everything was a mess.

Her temper, her thoughts, her relationship with Rachel...

Her relationship with Rachel.

What were they, anyway? They certainly weren't a couple...were they?

Quinn let her eyelids flutter shut and took a deep breath.

_Bzzz._

Quinn opened her eyes again and rolled on her side, outstretching a lazy hand over to her nightstand to grab her phone.

_**i heard what happened.**_

Quinn sighed. Who hadn't heard of what happened? Hell, she'd probably acquired herself a page in Jacob's blog by now.

**yeah, so?**

_**since when are u friends with the midget?**_

Quinn rolled her eyes.

**i break Finn's nose, and you worry about my friendship with Rachel? really, San?**

_**aha, so there is something going on..**_

** i got paired up w/ her as a lab partner. we had dinner and kind of..connected.**

_**u like her.**_

Quinn's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. Did Santana just say that? Oh, hell no.

Her fingers trembled as she typed her response.

**yeah, she's cool**

Quinn gulped. _Keep it cool, Fabray. She doesn't know. _

She _couldn't _know. Her life would be a living hell if Santana knew, Quinn was sure of it.

_**don't play dumb, Q. you like her in 'that' way. we both know it.**_

**lol. that is ridiculous. **

_**Quinn, I am a closeted lesbian and a judgmental bitch. If anyone could spot a lesbo from a mile away, it's me. **_

_ Shit, she knows. _

There was no point in playing dumb anymore. Santana knew. Her life was over.

**please don't tell anyone.**

_**i just told u the last thing i want anyone to know about me. u really think i'm going to expose ur secret when u have that against me? i'm not that stupid, q.**_

Quinn smiled. She knew she was Santana's friend for a reason. Sure, she may come off as a bitch at first impression, but she really wasn't all that bad.

**thanks, san**

_**what do u say we forget about all this gay stuff and party? **_

** i'm up for it**

_**cool. cu l8r**_

Quinn stood at the door and took in her surroundings.

The air that smelled of booze, chips, and punch, the beat of the music bellowing from the speakers, the couples grinding in the living room, and the lovebirds in the corner eating each other's faces.

It was perfect.

Santana tugged at her arm and lead her to the punch bowl to get themselves some drinks.

Quinn saw a familiar face at the corner of the living room and gulped.

What was Finn doing here with..._Rachel_?

This was not happening. Oh, this was _not _happening right now.

Quinn bit her cheek as she watched Finn wrap his hands around Rachel's waist.

Quinn averted her eyes.

_Breathe, Quinn. Just breathe. _

Her eyes found the couple again and nearly hissed at the sight of Rachel grinding her hips against Finn.

She turned away again.

"San, I don't think I can do this..."

Santana rolled her eyes and handed her a cup.

"Oh, come on. Don't be a killjoy. Have fun!"

"I can't have fun when those two are _this_ close to making babies over there..." she whispered through gritted teeth and motioned at the pair.

Santana crinkled her brow.

"Gross," she uttered in disgust. "Okay, look..." Santana reached into her bag and pulled out a metal container.

"Is that..."

"Yes," she replied, pouring some of the poison in Quinn's cup.

"Jesus, not _that _much."

Santana proceeded to pour some alcohol into her own drink, while Rachel and Finn continued getting hot and heavy in the living room.

Quinn snarled.

"Give me more of that," she snatched the bottle from Santana's hands and poured herself the rest of the liquid.

Quinn raised the cup over her lips and took big gulps.

From the corner of her eye, she could see Finn and Rachel continue their baby-making process.

She took another big gulp and hiccuped.

This was going to be a long night...


	13. The Promise

**A/N: I apologize, yet again. I've been so busy with homework and extra-curricular activities. I'm sorry! Anyway no excuses. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. :) **_  
><em>

_Chapter 13_

Quinn folded her arms across her chest and sunk deeper into the worn-out couch. She was angry, drunk, and depressed, and Santana was nowhere to be found.

Quinn grimaced at the couple sharing spit that had taken a spot on the couch next to her. She awkwardly got to her feet and staggered over to the kitchen where she was met with none other than Rachel and Finn. She straightened her skirt and grabbed a cup from the counter, making it a point to look daggers at them both. But mostly just Finn.

"Oh, hey, Quinn," Finn smiled.

Quinn returned a sarcastic smile and poured some punch into her cup.

Finn whispered something into Rachel's ear and approached Quinn, his mouth wearing a lopsided grin.

"Listen, Quinn...I just wanted to say that I forgive you. Y'know, for breakin' my nose," he frowned, pointing a finger at his bruised nose. Quinn gave him a blank look and brought the cup to her lips. "I guess I kinda deserved it. I didn't realize I was being such an ass, but a blow to the nose definitely makes you think. So...thanks for clearing it up for me," Finn grinned.

"Are you done?" Quinn questioned, unamused.

"Rachel told me what happened," Finn gave Quinn a look of sympathy. Quinn crinkled her brow. "I know you were just tryin' to help her. Thanks. You're a great friend." Quinn laughed.

"Yeah, that's me! Rachel's _fr-end,_" she hiccuped.

Finn, completely oblivious to Quinn's sarcasm and drunken state, gave her a reassuring pat on the back and walked over to where Rachel was standing.

Quinn rolled her eyes and bent down to flip open the cooler beside her legs. _Friend, _she laughed, grabbing two wine coolers from the ice chest. She should have known.

Quinn took a giant gulp of what was left of the strawberry-flavored liquid in the bottle and chucked it to the far end of the street. She leaned her torso onto the railing of the porch and buried her head in her hands.

"I thought you left," a voice from behind her spoke. It was Rachel.

"I don't have a _hic_ ride home."

"I can ask Finn to give you a ride, he's taking me home. I can just head back inside and-"

"You kissed me," Quinn straightened her posture and turned around. Rachel raised a hand over her neck and looked at the ground. "You kissed me, and now you're _hic _back with him."

"It was a mistake," Rachel stated simply.

Quinn dramatically swung her arms in the air.

"Oh, sureeee. Why don't we jus' call our wholeee relationship a mista-_hic_ while you're at it?"

Rachel crinkled her brow.

"Are you drunk?"

Quinn suddenly clutched her stomach. With her hands still over her abdomen, she staggered down the porch steps over to the side of the road and spewed liquor all over the asphalt.

"I guess that answers my question," Rachel sighed. She walked over to Quinn and put one hand over her shoulder to guide her back to the porch. She suddenly felt something grope her behind and turned to face a smirking Quinn.

"My mistake," she nonchalantly stated.

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, let's get you cleaned up." Rachel pulled Quinn's hand to lead her back inside, but before she could open the door, Finn beat her to it.

"Oh, hey," Finn smiled. "I was wondering where you went," he said, placing a kiss on Rachel's lips.

Quinn violently pulled her hand away from Rachel's hold and began walking down the sidewalk.

"Quinn, where are you going?" Rachel called.

"Anywhere that's away from you!" Quinn answered bitterly.

Rachel sighed heavily and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Rachel, what happened?" Finn asked.

"It was nothing."

"Is this about me?"

Rachel turned her head to face him.

"Not everything revolves around you, Finn!" she scowled.

And with that, Rachel stomped down the porch stairs after Quinn, leaving a puzzled Finn behind. She wasn't quite sure what had caused her to snap at him the way she did. Maybe it was because lately Finn's ego had been as inflated as a hot-air balloon. Or because of how badly Quinn's words had stung her. Or maybe...Maybe it was because he was actually right. It _was _about him. Lately, everything she'd done had been.

And that's when things began to click in her head. Everything she'd been doing, it wasn't about Finn. It was about _Quinn. _Finn? Finn just got himself sucked into it.

It all started the first day she laid eyes on Ms. Fabray. She was awe-struck, jealous, almost. She remembered the first time she saw her hold hands with Finn, and how badly she wanted to take his place. Of course, at the time, she'd thought she wanted to take Quinn's place instead. Either way, her little crush on Quinn is what this was all about. Finn was just a prop. A prop that seemed to make Quinn angry. A little too angry...

She needed to talk to her. She needed her to know that Finn was a mistake. She needed to let her know that the kiss did mean something to her. She needed Quinn to know so much, she really didn't know where to start.

"Quinn!" Rachel called, "Quinn slow down!"

Quinn kept walking. Rachel picked up her pace and caught a hold of Quinn's arm, tugging it back. Quinn spun around and yanked her arm from Rachel's grip.

"Whatthe hell do you want from me, Rachel?"

"I just want to talk..."

"You've already said enough," Quinn said sharply. "I get it."

"No, no you don't. I didn't mean what I said... I just-"

"Then why are you with him?"

"Because I'm scared."

"You're scared of what?"

"Getting hurt..."

Quinn's expression softened.

"Rach," Quinn put her arms around her, "I will never let anyone hurt you," she said, pulling the shorter girl into an embrace. "I promise."

And she meant it.


End file.
